


I’m Falling Around and Around

by darkerskies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tommy is bad at taking care of himself, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommy’s Exile Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerskies/pseuds/darkerskies
Summary: Tommy isn’t doing very well. He’s alone and he misses his friends.Ranboo decides it’s his turn to keep Tommy safe.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	I’m Falling Around and Around

Tommy was cold.

As the month progressed, he got colder. It didn’t help that his clothes were torn up from his reckless wandering through the nether, and his only source of shelter was his tent.

His injuries stung. Too many times had he fallen into lava, despite other’s attempts at protecting him.

Christmas was getting nearer, and Dream still refused to let him back into his land for the holiday. He refused to provide him with the resources to survive, returning occasionally only to destroy the items he worked hard for.

Tommy did have visitors sometimes. Time and time again, he denied their pity services, demanding that they leave.

Admittedly, he felt very alone, and yet when people tried to reach out he pushed them away again. His closer friends showed concern; notably Ranboo, who had begun to leave a book at Tommy’s portal so they could communicate handwritten notes. He often asked Tommy how he was doing, and Tommy replied back with nonsensical jokes to cover up his true thoughts.

Wilbur, though, was still oblivious to the negative situation Tommy was in, carrying on with his “Lads on Tour” antics. Tommy let him.

Wilbur did indeed care about Tommy. Tommy knew this. He wasn’t there for him all the time, and he didn’t fully understand what Tommy was going through or why Tommy visited the nether so often, but he did his best to comfort his brother, in his own strange, ghost-like ways.

There was another thing, too. A compass.

He stood from his bed, shivering, to open his ender chest and retrieve a compass.

It was a gift from Wilbur. The compass pointed towards Tubbo, always.

His Tubbo. Tommy’s Tubbo.

He sat on his bed and stared at the compass, watching the compass needle move when Tubbo did. Tommy wondered what he was doing. Maybe he could ask Ranboo at his next visit.

Before long, Tommy heard a familiar voice outside his tent.

“Tommy?”

Tommy flinched, clinging to the compass as he looked up.

Ranboo stood outside, a kind smile on his face, his body angled so he could see inside of the tent.

Tommy stared at him blankly.

“Tommy?” his name repeated.

“Hmm,” Tommy mumbled.

Ranboo frowned. “Can i come in?”

Tommy nodded, gazing at the compass again.

Ranboo slid into the tent, taking a seat next to Tommy. “The tent is looking nice,” he began.

Tommy shook his head. The tent hasn’t changed since Ranboo last visited. He chose not to mention it, though, and instead went with, “it’s pronounced ‘tnret’.”

“Right, tnret. Yeah.”

Tommy slid a thumb over the surface of the compass. His eyelids drooped. He hadn’t slept in a while, and his face showed it.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a compass, dickhead.” Tommy regretted the name calling immediately. Ranboo was nice to him, but Tommy really wasn’t in the mood for a pleasant chat with anyone.

Ranboo seemed unbothered, and continued. “Yeah? You seem to like it a lot.” He gestured to Tommy’s staring eyes.

“Mhm.”

“Yeah.”

Tommy sighed. “Ranboo, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. I’m always here for you, Tommy.”

“How’s Tubbo doing?”

Ranboo took a moment to think. “He’s very busy, Tommy.”

“You said that last time. How is he?”

Ranboo looked away. “Tommy, it’s complicated. He’s dealing with a lot, and it’s not really my business to know.”

Tommy stayed silent, eyes locked on the compass needle.

“But, I can assure you that he still cares about you. He really does. But he also cares about the well-being of his country. He has a lot of responsibilities now, Tommy.”

“The compass... Wilbur gave it to me. It points towards Tubbo.”

“It must be very important to you, then.”

Hesitantly, Tommy handed Ranboo the compass. Ranboo held it delicately.

“Tommy, I’ll ask him how he’s doing next time I see him, okay?”

“Thank you Ranboo. Sorry I called you a dickhead.”

Ranboo laughed. It surprised Tommy, but he was grateful that Ranboo wasn’t upset with him. “It’s fine, Tommy.”

Ranboo gave the compass back. Tommy returned it to its spot next to his discs in the ender chest.

“Ranboo, I don’t feel well.”

“That’s... not good.”

“I want to go home.”

“I know.”

“Wilbur can go home.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Bad.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy fell against Ranboo. The movement startled him, and he hurried to support Tommy’s body. “Tommy?”

“I’m tired. And cold. Stay here, please.”

“Okay.”

Ranboo shifted to let Tommy curl up into a comfortable position against him. He hoped that he could provide enough warmth to the shivering boy. Ranboo remained under that tent with Tommy until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated :-) thank you for reading!! this fic will be continued


End file.
